Alien Influence
by ArafelSedai
Summary: Warning: cliche "influence" over Jack and Sam... I know.... but I wrote it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and can assure you that no one received any money over this trifle.**

**I know: another Sam and Jack story with the cliche "alien influence", but this would not leave me alone...seriously! So I caved and wrote it anyway. I had fun with it... I hope that you do too.**

**Also, the story refused to allow itself to be written in chronological order and I hope it reads easily enough...**

**Chapter 1: **

Sam followed Jack into his office and closed the door behind her; anger and confusion marring her face. "What the hell was that about?"

Jack swiveled to face her once he was safely behind his desk. He just could not take much more of this. "Carter, just leave it."

"No, I don't think so. You know that the Parr would not send anything that we could analyze here. That product is just what she said it was...perfume. You didn't have to yell at Vala like that."

Jack's face turned mutinous and closed. Lips pursing tightly he stared at the woman across from him. Only meters away and it felt like a great canyon. "Just leave it."

Sam shook her head "Why?" She didn't really know why she was pushing the issue. She didn't really want Vala to have the perfume either; but some perverse part of her wanted to pluck at the unhealed wound left by P7X-465.

Jack slammed his chair against the wall causing Sam to startle. He met her wide blue eyes over the desk. "I don't want to have to smell that damn perfume in the halls Carter. I don't want to have it hit me like it did today. I don't want to feel like something slammed into me so hard I can't breathe."

Sam opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I don't want to be transported back to the only time I've ever been able to possess you...to touch you with my hands...to taste you with my mouth..."

Her mouth went dry as Jack slowly came around the desk and closed the gap between them. She backed up and didn't stop until her back hit the wall.

Jack ignored her response and continued towards her. "...to feel your body stretched across mine...to finally be able to move and drive inside of you." He paused only for a moment as he closed in on _his_ Sam, still staring at him with wide blue eyes. "...to hear you cry out for me... to finally _finally_ find release from the torture I've endured for the last ten years. You want that scent to be on another woman Sam? I don't. I can barely hold on to my sanity right now. I want you."

Leaning in he breathed against her neck up to her ear "Tell me Carter...Sam...If I touched you right now what would it make you feel? Would I find you as ready for me as I am for you?"

For a moment Sam's heart just stopped in her chest, then it began to pound so hard that she was certain the next room would hear. Memory; barely held at bay; cascaded and crashed into her...yes she wanted Jack, she had always wanted Jack. His body stood near enough that she could feel the heat from it radiating against hers. Logic and rules and regulations began to blur and lose their focus... in their place was passion and desire and need. Her soft whimper was all the encouragement Jack needed. His mouth moved over hers. His tongue probed the depths of her mouth sliding against hers muffling her soft cries of pleasure.

Her arms rose...to push him away her mind said vaguely...however, unbidden they ignored her mind and wound around his neck. Fingers clutching and holding him ever closer.

Jack groaned and his body tilted; pressing against hers. His mouth nibbled at her lower lip then followed the curve of her chin back to her neck. God she tasted good and he wanted more...all of her...all over again. He never wanted it to stop!

They were both jarred back into reality at the strong knock at his office door. Jack cursed and drew back from Sam "What?!" he shouted at the door. "I'm busy..." He muffled a curse as Sam broke free and escaped through the opening door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**One month ago**:

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate on P7X-465 in order to negotiate a naquada treaty with the ruling _Parr_ of the planet. The planet was outside the Goa'uld's control and they were easily within the technological levels of Earth. The levels of naquada were significant. The people of the planet were willing to trade for the naquada's use by the Tauri in return for planetary protection as they did not have a significant space and aeronautic program or a well developed military.

The meetings were long and tedious as are all such negotiations and Sg-1 was looking forward to the banquet in the evening.

What surprised the flagship team of SGC was the relaxed pleasant and sensual manner of the banquet. Lacking the outright debauchery and raucousness of a Roman banquet, it nevertheless had the feel of hedonistic pleasure…food and otherwise.

Vala watched and participated in the proceedings with unabashed delight, bringing a smile from Colonel's Carter and Mitchell and irritated glances from Dr. Jackson.

"Cheer up Daniel" Mitchell said lightly, "You are always telling us to relax and enjoy the places and cultures."

Daniel just shot Mitchell frustrated look and muttered something about not needing to be quite "so accommodating".

Carter followed the direction of Vala's bright smile and nearly choked. Several young bucks had entered with the Parr… wearing very little to hide their significant charms. They actually made the Parr, who was dressed in deep garnet colored flowing silks, look tame.

Unable to stop herself, Carter shot glances at the half dressed men and half smiled, as she idly wondered what General O'Neill would look like in one of those outfits. Her mental image became clearer and her smile grew wider.

A quick feeling of something crawling across the base of her neck and tingling inside her mind, had her sitting up straight and looking around for signs of danger. Instead, she found the Parr watching her with amused interest.

Carter blinked and nodded her head in respect to the planets leader. The Parr smiled back as though she knew something everyone else wasn't privy to.

When the actual meal was completed, everyone began the fine art of mingling…engaging in inane conversation and avoiding any further discussion of the naquada negotiations. Some things it seemed were the same on any planet.

Carter, had just disengaged from conversation with one of those scantily clad men…surprisingly… about astronomy. Zorias , aforementioned scantily clad male, had an interest in the topic and was rather knowledgeable. She found herself heading straight for a side table with a beautiful crystal goblet of wine the color of the Parr's dress. Picking it up, she quaffed nearly a third of the drink, before slowing down and watching Zorias from over the brim of the fine crystal. She felt a spark of heat run through her. Unfortunately for her, it had little to do with the fine male specimen before her. It had everything to do with remembered nights beneath the stars sitting next to her CO finding constellations and laughing over fine bottles of Guinness. It had everything to do with wishing….well and imagining his apoplexy at being dressed in one of those little costumes.

The Parr's voice cut into her reverie. It sounded low and angry. "Where did you get the _lanh'ac?"…_ "The drink" she clarified at Carter's confused frown.

Carter frowned and glanced at the wine in her hand… "I'm sorry, it was sitting on that table over there… I just assumed one of the waiters had set it there for the guests."

The Parr's face tightened, she spun and snapped out some orders in another language to one of the passing men. His eyes went round as he peered around at the glass in Carter's hand, then without further comment he scurried off as quickly as he could.

When the Parr turned back to face Carter, her face was once again all serenity. "Please forgive my outburst. The _lanh'ac_ is for a very important ritual for our people. This was _not_ supposed to be anywhere _near_ this room."

Sam's mouth formed an O as she looked at the nearly empty glass of wine. Like a guilty child she held the glass out to the Parr already forming an apology, but the Parr cut her off.

"It isn't as simple as that child." She took Carter's arm and casually led her from the room giving one of the other women in attendance a piercing look. The woman started and immediately headed off in the direction of Colonel Mitchell.

Carter half frowned, not liking where this was going. "An apology is all I have to offer you."

"No apology is necessary. The acolyte in charge of the _lanh'ac_ will be found and chastised severely."

"I am sure that it was just an oversight." Sam breathed blinking hard. Her body had started to feel flushed. "Just what did I drink? Do I require medical attention?"

The Parr turned and faced her directly. "I will not lie to you Colonel Carter. The _lanh'ac_ is used in a bonding ritual. It allows all inhibitions to be released. It allows the freedom of the mind and the blending of both."

"Well then I'll just have to ride it out either here or at the SGC. I am sure with observation; I won't embarrass myself or your people."

"Again, you misunderstand. This can not be 'ridden out' as you suggest. The ritual must be met. The effects are very real on more levels than your people understand. Should our own people take this elixir and not fulfill its demands, it will result in damaged minds and potential death."

_That_ brought Carter up short. "Excuse me? Just what is in that stuff?"

The Parr recited a list of unknown herbs and spices, all which had some sort of psychotropic and aphrodisiac results…according to the Parr. Carter couldn't make heads or tails out of the names given her.

Her mind started whirling with ways to solve her dilemma. She began by telling the Parr to gather the ingredients in the raw form and to speak with Jackson regarding their names, as they might have some linguistic root to things on Earth. They needed to send the ingredients to SGC for evaluation….

She trailed off when the Parr held up her hand. "I am not certain that there will be enough time for all of these evaluations and ways to counteract the lanh'ac. You have tonight. There are alternatives to this. You could undergo the ritual yourself."

Carter nearly choked. "What?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Either one of your teammates…" The Parr paused and blinked.

Sam's face never altered, but the sudden image of General Jack O'Neill flared up in her mind. With that image, the heat in her blood suddenly soared and flushed her face. She ducked her head and coughed.

"…or one of our own…" the Parr indicated Zorias, whom she had seen Colonel Carter engaged in conversation earlier. "He is a well trained lover and would not disappoint you."

"What? Dear God, No!" Becoming more and more flustered, she jerked her eyes away from the man standing in the doorway. Instead, she found that her mind drifted back to O'Neill. What if….? No, no way…couldn't happen. Regulations….too late. Her traitorous mind whispered, 'alien influence' , no control. Just once, her mind finished longingly.

She managed to force out "No, please science should be able to fix this." She ignored the tingling crawling feel inside of her mind.

The Parr watched her for a moment, then indicated both she and Zorias follow. Quickly, they moved through the interiors of the great rose colored marble palace to a kitchen of sorts.

* * *

"My lady!" the older (and dressed) man exclaimed before bowing. "Was there something amiss in the lanh'ac?"

"Just that we will require more of it for those intended." She said dryly. "Our guest unintentionally partook of the drink…a whole glass."

Carter nearly groaned at the horrified look he sent her.

"She believes it possible that her scientists through the Stargate will be able to undo its effects without causing harm to her."

The man sputtered indignantly. "Impossible. There is no way they would be able to do so. We don't even have that capacity…and it is our elixir."

"I doubt your people have ever looked for a way to undo its effects as it is used primarily for those purposes." Carter cut in smoothly.

All three people shot her a look , making her wish she would have just kept her mouth shut.

"My young lady…There have been several tragic consequences where the young have deemed they were ready, took it before ensuring the partner was willing, and died for their lovesick troubles." The elixir's maker jabbed his finger at Sam to emphasize his point. "We have, of course, looked to retract its effects. We do not use this lightly or frivolously. Whoever allowed this to happen shall be punished!"

Carter swallowed. "I see" she said thinly. "Perhaps I could still see the ingredients?"

He muttered something under his breath and motioned for her to come closer.

The Parr nodded towards them "Colonel Carter, I believe that it is in our best interest to bring in someone more important to negotiate the naquada treaty."

Carter looked back at her with undisguised shock. Her life supposedly hung in the balance and she wanted to speak about the treaty. "I see. And whom do you have in mind?"

"I will speak to only the main person in control. I am Parr. I invoke my right to speak with another leader. After much though I wish to speak only with General Jack O'Neill. I will summon him to us immediately."

Sam reeled in shock. No one had even mentioned Jack's name on this planet. Jack hadn't even been at SGC for several years. She nearly groaned aloud as her body reacted to the thought of his presence.

Before she could respond, the Parr swiveled and marched from the room. Zorias shot her a winsome and knowing smile, before following in her wake.

* * *

It had been and hour, and despite all of her efforts, she had no idea why the drug acted as it did, no idea how to counter it, and the Parr had surreptitiously involved Daniel by having a young botanist engage him in conversation to see if there were indeed corollaries between the herbs and spices used in lanh'ac and those of native Earth.

There weren't.

Oh, Daniel had expressed interest in the conversation and all of the names of the ingredients, but it was only on learning the system of a new language…not due to recognition on any level…

Carter could feel the effects taking hold, a tightness against her skin, an unbelievable need.

Carter was unaware of the flustered comments by the sudden demands made by the Parr regarding the negotiations. The Parr smoothly parried any attempts at disengaging her from this course of action… and the need for naquada too important to truly shut down the political avenues between their worlds.

So, they were issued the decree to stay on as guests as long as O'Neill was retrieved, as Colonel Carter was already engaged in the pursuit of learning about some of their technology, or they could leave and return…as long as O'Neill returned as well.

SG-1 was even more surprised at the demand for his immediate arrival…the Parr would accept no delay.

* * *

Carter barely looked up from the microscope when the Parr entered with Zorias. Zorias came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She felt the heat of his hand and pressed into it…she needed a release…she needed… Half turning her eyes drowsy with arousal, she nearly reached out to Zorias, but staggered away at the last moment.

He nodded and stepped away.

"Your SG-1 has left through the Stargate. I have sent them to retrieve O'Neill."

Sam swallowed convulsively.

"My demands have made them uncomfortable. I believe Colonel Mitchell and Vala Mal'Doran would have stayed, but Dr. Jackson seemed eager to usher them both home. Teal'c was reluctant at first, but Dr. Jackson convinced him that there was no danger and you would be fine…Oh yes, and that 'Jack' would be here shortly anyway." For a moment she smiled as though reliving a memory.

"You have several choices Colonel Samantha Carter. You may take what you have found and return as well to your SGC; you may remain and undergo the ritual with Zorias…or another of your choice here; you may await the arrival of Jack O'Neill and allow him a choice." She paused a moment while all of this sunk into Carter's heated mind. "Understand the consequences. If you leave here and the time constraints are not heeded your mind will suffer greatly and you might possibly die if you do not undergo the ritual. As you are not one of us; Zorias would be able to soothe the body and mind without bonding the two of you."

"Or?" Carter asked softly, willing her to offer up the thing she desired most.

"Or, you may ignore these foolish regulations and allow yourself the comfort and company of a dear friend to get you through the ritual."

"My choice?" Her voice was the barest whisper. Traitorous mind, traitorous body. It could all be explained away. It could all happen without condemnation.

IT

Could

Happen.

"How long until the General arrives?" she finally asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jack was shoved into the room and his escorts ignored his muttered curse as they calmly told him to kneel for the Parr.

"I'm not kneeling for anyone or to anyone!"

He choked on any further words as they caught his legs and jerked them from under him causing him to fall to his knees in a rush. He winced at the sudden pain in his old knees. Well, he thought irritably, I didn't kneel…getting knocked down isn't quite the same thing. Lifting his head he found himself staring at a woman of surpassing beauty. Surprise held further acerbic comments at bay (at least for the moment).

The Parr; a woman of indeterminate years delicate with fair skin blue-black hair and eyes as blue as Sams; stood smiling down at him with amusement. She lifted one arched brow at him and her throaty voice asked "I wondered who she would find so utterly enchanting as to turn down Zorias."

"She? Zorias?" he asked. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude but your hospitality leaves something to be desired. I assume you are the one who specifically requested my presence for further negotiations for the naquada? Nice way to…" His words were cut off as the two guards moved up and knocked him on the head snarling something about respecting the Parr.

O'Neill lifted his hands in momentary surrender again looking at the woman before him. Instead of indignant anger at his outburst, she appeared bemused. She flicked a hand towards the two guards, who reluctantly stepped back.

"She, General O'Neill, refers to Colonel Samantha Carter…and Zorias is one of my best trained lovers at the palace."

"Carter!" Jack blurted out coming to his feet in one swift and lethal movement "Where is she? Not even one hair on her head better be out of place because of you…" he growled. _Wait…best trained lover?_ He blinked.

The Parr laughed, low and seductive. At any other time, Jack would have appreciated it… now however, he just wanted to know where Sam was located.

"General, please be calm. My apologies for my guards. They tend to be rather protective. Colonel Carter is quite well and I began to see why she turned Zorias down."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

The Parr simply smiled. "You are wound so very tight General. How long has it been since you relaxed? How long has it been since you really tasted what it meant to be alive…?" Cocking her head slightly she frowned. "A long time it would seem. So many rules holding you back. If you were given no choice…or rather if your choice was such that there could only be one outcome you could live with… I wonder what you would do. Is this Air Force so powerful?"

O'Neill felt his skin prickle, he felt invaded somehow, but could not put his finger on it. Of course, the more uncomfortable he felt, the more ornery he got. "Yes, the Air Force is very powerful and I can make sure that we will be a huge thorn in your side if you continue holding either I or Colonel Carter. And lady let me tell you I've stepped outside of those rules and regs before, so one more time to deal with you won't bother me. Now…bring me Colonel Carter."

The Parr's smile was back on her face and she nodded. "I am afraid that I can not bring Samantha Carter to you…however, I shall be more than delighted to bring you to Samantha Carter."

Inwardly surprised at the Parr's capitulation he nonetheless nodded decisively as if that was the only response he had anticipated. He straightened his bdu's and looked at the guards with a smirk. "There, you see, that wasn't so hard was it."

He felt the first inkling of unease when the guards smiled at him in genuine amusement. These people on P7X-465 were just a little too happy. _Trained lovers?_ His mind asked again. _She better have said no._

* * *

The Parr walked next to him through the creamy rose shot marble halls lit from an unknown source. His nose twitched at the musky spicy scent drifting around them…it was nice really. Rather reminded him of …startled at the direction his mind took he shot the Parr a look and found her regarding him with those blue eyes of hers. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking about so he just turned to stare ahead of him again. "So, how about that naquada?." He began after clearing his throat.

She shrugged. "We will get to that eventually after you are with your Sam."

"Just what is that supposed to mean…_my Sam_?"

"Just _that_…she is yours…if you will have her."

Jack ground his teeth "Have her…she is yours…this cryptic mumbo jumbo of yours is already getting old."

They entered a small room and the Parr turned to him. Her eyes no longer seemed that amused. Instead she appeared far too knowledgeable. Walking up to him she ran her hands up his chest and leaned against him. "Perhaps if you wish to continue to adhere to your regulations, you could use me to slake your hunger. To find the release you so desperately need…"

Jack felt himself pause; stare at those inviting full lips; those mesmerizing eyes and wonder what it would be like. Then gathering himself he moved away from her watching for her reaction carefully. "As much as I am tempted by your offer I am afraid I have to refuse. I just need to get Colonel Carter, negotiate for some naquada, and return to the Stargate."

"Tempted?" mirth bubbled in her voice. "General I don't believe I even started to tempt you…but I promise that you will be tempted before this night is through…and all the hounds of hell won't terrify you as much."

"I've seen worse than dogs off a leash, believe me….I won't bat an eye." For all his bravado, Jack felt his gut tighten. _Just where the hell was Carter…and just what the hell was this Parr up to? _

A second door opened to reveal a chamber laid out in rich golds and deep dark burgundies; the materials were sumptuous and invited touch. The air was heady and filled with that same spicy musk scent that had been tickling his nose since arrival. Jack O'Neill surveyed the room warily, wondering just what game the Parr was playing, waiting for the inevitable attack.

Instead of fighting ninjas or Ori, or Goa'ould, or just about anything he was prepared for….the furthest door inside that decadent room opened and Colonel Carter glided through.

Nope, no need for high powered weaponry, no need for his familiar firearms, or just plain fists. Nope, instead he felt like every single nerve in his body was assaulted at once. Unable to help himself his eyes darkened with desire and appreciation. His pulse quickened and his body leapt to life; thrumming with sudden need.

Samantha Carter stood in the room wearing a rich confection in shades of pale to darkest blue that any harem girl would have been envious to own. Translucent silk wrapped around her and tied somehow across her shoulder leaving one shoulder bare. Hell the thing barely concealed all of Carters attributes…and emphasized just how amazing and beautiful she really was. His fingers twitched; unconsciously wanting to touch. Blue eyes burning with their own intensity met his. _Jack_, she mouthed.

He swallowed hard, but years of denial…of denying himself… asserted themselves. O'Neill turned to the Parr, his eyes turning cold and angry. "Just what kind of operation are you running!"

The Parr shook her head "No General. What sort of operation are the Air Force and this SGC running?" Her own blue eyes suddenly sparked with anger. "It seems that your Sam has imbibed in one of our more potent drinks…one that is used in some of our most sacred rituals."

O'Neill shot Carter a glance and was sorry that he had done so, when he found her darkened eyes latched onto him; her lips parted in heavy pants; and her hands…. Well, he quickly snapped his eyes back to the Parr…he really didn't need to see what she was doing with her hands. _Control O'Neill_, he thought.

Clearing his throat he asked in the calmest voice he could manage… "Maybe you should have put something so important up so it couldn't be touched…"

_Oops, where was Daniel when you needed him?_ He might have said something like: If any disrespect was caused by this inaction I can only assure you that it was unintentional.

Yeah, that would have sounded much better.

Fortunately, the Parr's narrowed eyes widened and she laughed. She actually laughed. He felt that tingling in his neck again though…like someone had crawled across his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand.

"No matter. My point was not to chastise for her partaking of the substance, only to point out that it is powerful and its effects are unavoidable. Her situation can only be handled one way."

Blinking, he rapidly tried to figure out what she meant. Although, deep inside, he knew. Oh God, he knew what she was talking about. How could he miss it when…he glanced again at Carter and stifled a groan. She had moved into the light and he saw just how revealing her costume actually was.

"So you see General. You have the choice. Her situation is such that to deny herself will cause irreparable damage…even death. Her only way out is to complete the ritual."

O'Neill was already shaking his head no. No way, no, not like this.

"It is unavoidable."

"The hell it is!" he shouted. "Damn it, let me take her to SGC so some of those doctors and scientists can figure out a cure or a way to make it all better."

"General O'Neill, not to discount your physicians, but would they even be able to figure out how our _lanh'ac _works; or how it affects an Earth human fast enough? Are you willing to take that risk? Colonel Carter herself tried to come up with a solution."

_Great, Carter had tried and failed?_

He glared at her as she continued…

"I am not going to allow that regardless of your rules and regulations. This is my world; my rules."

"And just how do you hope to deal with this?"

"Initially…" she paused and pointed at a young buck that had just entered the room.

_Ok, he could give Adonis lessons on male perfection_. Jack thought acerbically and with no little panic. _No way was this man going anywhere near Carter!_

"Zorias" she finished.

Trained lover?…**Definitely** was **not **going **anywhere** near Carter!

"Uh- uhn…Nope, not gonna happen."

"Yes, your Sam seemed less than enthused as well"

_That's my girl_, he thought viciously.

"That was why I specifically requested for you to come here General. Someone must be with Sam… it should be you."

Despite how quickly he forced the feelings down, he could not completely ignore the leap his heart made at the thought.

He set his jaw in a familiar stubborn line and prepared to do battle with himself and the Parr to get Sam out of there and back to SGC.

A soft hand reached up and touched his shoulder. He half turned to find Carter standing directly behind him. "Please Jack…please…I am burning…needing. I've thought of everything. The Parr is right…there is not any time." Her voice was strained and husky.

He jerked as though she really could burn him…hell he felt scorched to his bone from that one touch…those words. "Carter, I can't. We can't. It's just the drug talking."

He shook his head frantically and half whispered "You would hate me."

"Never"

"Come on Carter, fight this off. If anyone can it's you Colonel." He hoped his very SG-1 command voice would penetrate.

Ignoring him she moved closer and pressed against him. His resolve wavered even as his body began to shake as though he were a young lad again.

"Jack please."

He stepped away from her his heart aching; shaking his head and saying nothing. Fear shot though him. That black haired witch couldn't really mean that Carter would die? Sounded like something a teenage boy would threaten. Still…an unknown drug? Could he take a chance she might come to harm? Could he live with Carter hating him? God, the secret selfish desire to take Carter and tell himself it was all for a good cause! Angry eyes met the Parr's calm visage. He knew…_he knew_ what she meant about temptation, and about how it would terrify him to his very soul.

His own private tailor made hell.

Zorias made a move towards Sam… _His Sam. _Jack O'Neill moved with all the speed and agility available to him in combat to block Carter from the man. _No way in Hell_ is this playboy touching her!

Jack didn't miss the triumphant smile that flashed across the Parr's face. "You have decided. Enjoy the fruits of your desires Jack and Sam. You will not be disturbed."

O'Neill snarled a response as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Jack turned and grabbed Carter by her shoulders and shook her. "Come on Carter, snap out of this." He was already frantically searching the room with his eyes seeking a way out.

She responded by arching and bringing her body into contact with his. "Too late Jack…far far too late. Don't make me beg Jack…I am not sure I can take that."

Her words were little more than a whisper, but they struck at O'Neill's rapidly fading resolve. For her own good, his mind chanted desperately.

_Then what?,_ the other half of him demanded. _Then what?_

While he stood with clenched fists and closed eyes fighting himself; Carter's hands were undoing his BDU's and slipping underneath to tug at the white undershirt. Soft sounds of frustrated need worked their way up her throat.

"Please" she whispered again.

Her hands touched flesh and he was undone.

Groaning in defeat, Jack tore off his undershirt to allow her complete access. Sam's teeth bit into the hollow of his neck; her purr of satisfaction rumbling against his flesh.

Dear God, he didn't know if he was going to make it through the night.

He stood and reached up to gently cup her face with his hands. "Sam? Are you sure of this…no other way?"

"Is it so difficult then…to be with me?"

He shook his head in adamant denial… "Never"

Leaning forward he took possession of her mouth; like he had dreamed of doing more than a thousand times since meeting her.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should be finding a way out…an escape. His heart and his body betrayed his military soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Two weeks after fleeing his borrowed SGC office, Sam approached the small dock at Jack's Minnesota cabin cautiously; slowly. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she was terrified. Terrified of telling the truth; speaking it aloud after so many years.

All of her efforts were useless. Despite years of being behind a desk O'Neill still held the senses of an active soldier.

"Carter."

She came to a halt at the edge of the wooden planks.

"Sir."

She winced when he did not even turn around to look at her. Of course, how could she blame him when she had put him through hell. For a moment she stood and chewed on the bottom of her lip, uncertain what to do. Then, she took a deep breath… "Jack?"

Just hearing her call his name went through him like an electric shock. It had taken everything he had to remain calm and aloof when he realized it was Carter approaching and not someone or some_thing_ else. He still couldn't make himself turn and face her. He didn't wish to expose his longing; his sorrow.

So casually he commented, never taking his eyes or hands from the fishing pole before him, "A bit informal aren't we Colonel?"

He could actually hear her swallow.

Good.

Served her right.

"We need… I need to talk to you… About the last time we saw each other."

This just wasn't going at all like she had envisioned. Of course, she really hadn't thought things through. Too afraid for once to contemplate failure.

* * *

After racing from the office… from the General's touch… she ended up in the lab. _Her lab_.

She sat staring at the elaborate package the Parr had sent…to her. _That_ had certainly elicited several sly looks in her direction. If Daniel had not jabbed Vala in the ribs, probably several sly comments as well. Sam sighed. Vala could pick up on gossip and emotional undercurrents quicker than anyone, and Sam knew that Vala had some strong suspicions about what occurred on P7X-465.

Reaching out, she re-opened the box lid and stared at the small crystal bottle of perfume. It perched insignificantly at the top of the large box.

She blinked.

_Large box._

Carter leaned forward and began examining the box more carefully. Her efforts revealed the second compartment beneath the first.

She sucked in a ragged breath as she retrieved the length of blue silk from the second chamber.

* * *

_Jack's hand slid up the side of her hip to her shoulder, just skimming her breast, then up to her shoulder where the blue silk tied in a knot. "Stop me anytime" he whispered hoarsely; still gallantly trying to fight for some sense of control…for himself…for Sam. Carter's hand lifted to that same knot tracing his fingers and leading them to one of the dangling ends of silk. "Pull Jack…just pull." She watched him swallow; watched his jaw work as he struggled for control. But her heart flared in triumph as she felt him pull the scrap of silk. The elaborate knot untangled and she felt the fabric come undone, sliding and unraveling around her until it pooled at her feet. Leaving her exposed to Jack O'Neill's hot gaze. "Jesus, Carter" he breathed softly "You're beautiful."_

* * *

Carter jerked herself back into the present. She started to place the silk back into the compartment, but another small item caught her eye. Pulling it out she realized that it was some sort of video message.

Half glancing around to assure herself she was alone, she turned it on and watched.

* * *

Now standing before O'Neill… or rather behind him… Sam Carter waited for his response.

When it came he surprised her. The leaden heaviness in his voice clenched at her heart.

"Carter, what I did two weeks ago was inexcusable. You don't need to discuss it with me. If anything… a court martial would be in order."

"Court martial?... Sir?" She fluttered her hands in the air blinking. "Sir, if anyone should be court martialed it should be me."

Now _that_ surprised _him. _He forgot himself and turned to face her… and nearly fell out of his chair.

Sam Carter stood there wrapped in nothing but yards of blue silk, neatly tied at her shoulder. The breeze molded the fabric to her and the moonlight ensured he realized it was as transparent as he remembered.

* * *

"What….?" his voice trailed off. He shook his head in as much confusion as burgeoning desire.

Carter half smiled at the look on his face. At least he still wanted her, she thought. It gave her flagging courage a much needed boost.

"As I was saying sir… It is I who should be court martialed if any are to be had."

O'Neill stood and faced her, dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Oh?... how so?"

Carter gestured to herself and her outfit. "P7X-465 was my doing."

"You were under that 'alien influence' thing Carter" Jack said, making quote marks in the air. "Somehow I doubt that counts. And I have not breathed a word of it to anyone. It is one instance where less in a report is better."

"No, that wasn't what I meant….er rather, that wasn't all I meant."

Taking a deep breath she said "Jack, I knew."

"Knew…knew what? That the stuff was drugged before you took it?"

"What?!" She said shocked "No sir!, nothing of the sort."

"Exactly my point Carter…alien influence."

Becoming frustrated she took a few steps closer and stopped only at the panicked look on Jack's face.

_Oh, now that did wonders for a girl's ego_.

"I knew you were coming sir."

"Yes, it was explained to me by Daniel…naquada…yadda."

Holding up her hand she said "Will you just let me finish…let me get this out?"

He tossed his head in irritation and looked away. _God he had to look away from near naked Carter…or lose his mind._

"Yeahsureyabetcha…whatever."

"No, I knew that the Parr was bringing you for me…to be with me. It was my choice sir."

He snapped his head around his eyes sharpening on her.

She was nodding at him "Yes sir. The Parr gave me the choice. Go home with the ingredients and hope a cure could be found, undergo the ritual with Zorias, or wait for you."

A step forward.

"I chose to wait for you."

Jack suddenly found it hard to breath. "Alien influence…stranger danger…" he managed.

"No Jack. I knew Zorias and the Parr meant no harm. I knew I would not be harmed. I just did…not… want…it to be anyone but you. I figured the time limits were too small, so I didn't even consider going back to SGC." She snorted and laughed depreciatively.

Jack blinked.

"No, I didn't even weigh the time limits. Once I knew you were going to be there, I didn't even care. I could have chosen to be the Air Force Colonel and 'take one for the team' negating any reason for you to be embarrassed or put in that situation. To make you choose. I didn't. I did not want to. The simple truth is I wanted you."

Several more steps and she stood directly in front of him.

"I

Wanted

You.

And Air Force be damned."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Sam had stepped close enough to Jack for him to smell the spiced musk perfume wafting from her. _Dear God_, he thought for the second time in his lifetime, _I wonder if I will make it through the night._

"See, _that right there_…" he pointed in her direction…trying to take a step backward. "…_that right there_… You would never ever say that."

Carter had seen enough of his reactions to become even bolder in her own moves. She was a hesitant player in romantic games, but she wasn't a fool either. She moved with him keeping their space apart the same. A slight smile played across her lips "What that 'I want you'?"

Her smile grew wider as he froze, his nostrils flaring with suppressed need and uncertain fear. "…or did you mean the thing about the Air Force?"

"Oh yeah." Was all he managed in reply.

Another step forwards… another step backwards.

"Oh I never said it, but I thought it..._all of it_, and did I mention that the Parr sent a message to me in that little box?"

"Huh?... No, no you didn't mention that."

Another two steps.

Carter held up a small device in her hand. "This should clench any doubts you have Jack."

He focused on the device and frowned. "How so?"

Another step.

"Well, when the Parr mentioned bringing you to P7X-465, your name had never even come up. No reason that it would have come up. SG-1 discussed SG-1 and SGC. Even Daniel never mentioned your name. I know because I asked when we got back."

Another step.

"Sooooo…..?"

"So, I was the one thinking of you. I was… well I was thinking about you in their native garb."

His puzzled frown suddenly tightened and his face flamed red. She had though of him in one of those…well one of those excuses for clothing? Holy Hannah!

"Not only that, but I could not get my mind off of you for most of the evening. Zorias had an interest in astronomy and I couldn't help but think of you. All of this was before I had of the _lanh'ac_."

Suddenly, Sam dropped her head her gaze centered on the plank in front of her.

"Go on…." Jack murmured, still in shock at her revelations this evening. _Zorias?...that young pup adonis had an interest in astronomy? Well wasn't that just peachy._

Without lifting her head she sighed "I suspected that the Parr and her people might have some form of telepathy…There were just too many coincidences throughout the night…too many things that she knew…that the others knew. Her message confirmed what I already knew."

"Mind reading?" he asked, his mind already going back to the way the Parr responded to his every phrase…or rather; the way she did _not_ respond to his behavior that night. The crawling sensation across his brain. Telepathy. Great. So, she knew exactly what he had been thinking about Carter.

Finally able to look at O'Neill in the eyes she nodded. "I just knew Jack. I knew she was reading my mind. I knew she realized early on what I wanted…she just made it happen."

Sam Carter took one more step forward and automatically without thinking Jack O'Neill took one more step back… still trying to digest all of this information.

That one more step was his last… he tumbled off of the deck and into the cold pond.

By the time he resurfaced…Sam was leaning down across the deck her mouth a round O of surprise and eyes just as wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've been going through a lot of my old postings just to see what needed finishing and such...and I discovered that a large part of this chapter had somehow gotten chopped off. So, I've reposted the chapter as it should have been... sorry about that (ahem rather late I know)**

Present Day

Jack shook water from his face and tread for a moment while he recovered his bearings. Well, at least the shock of the water had allowed him to think clearly for a moment. Looking back up at Colonel Carter standing at the dock's edge, he narrowed his eyes. Was she giggling?

Carter bit her lip at the disgruntled image the General made in the water. For a moment, the intensity of their discussion…or rather, her revelations…had receded. All that was left was the certain amusement that she would have felt years before on any number of trips made together as SG-1. The corners of her mouth twitched and finally, she broke out into a full watt Carter smile.

"Here sir, let me help you out of there." She gracefully extended her hand to him. He scowled at her, but swam over and reached up. Carter's eyes widened and she started to retract her hand…oh she saw the look in her former commanders eyes.

Too late.

Jack grabbed onto her and hauled her head first into the water.

"There" he said smugly as she resurfaced sputtering and coughing up water.

Unable to stop herself she started to giggle and broke out into outright laughter. His own features relaxed and he quirked a smile in her direction. "Well, what else did you expect?"

"Not a thing Jack, not a thing. That was perfect. Cold, …but perfect."

Their eyes met and for the moment time slipped away. All of their obligations slipped away. All of their drama and indecision slipped away. The world became small enough to roll back and forth between them.

In that space, Sam and Jack became themselves. She slipped into his arms her lips met his and the resulting heat ensured two things:

They would not become overly cold.

They would not remain in the water overly long.

Sam had made the first move. Hell, she had made the first several moves. Jack was feeling decidedly off his game…cornered and checkmate. His only option was to surrender. Oh, what glorious surrender.

Wet lips tasted of one another. Nipping and sucking. Her fingers wove into his hair as she pressed against him; licking droplets of water from along his jawline to his ear and neck. Soft moans mingled with the sounds of crickets and rustling leaves and water lapping against the pond's shore.

Jack groaned in response, reaching out with one hand around the base of her neck to pull her against him… hungry

Jack finally pulled back and he swam to the edge, conscious of Sam next to him. If they didn't get out of the water soon, they might drown. Thank God, it was a warm summer's night… Pulling himself out he turned and faced her as she rose from the pond onto the bank; then questioned his sanity.

Now not only was Carter wearing blue silk wrapped around her form….she was wearing _soaking wet_ blue silk pressed against every spare inch of flesh and , oh yeah, had he mentioned transparent? _Transparent blue silk_, showing that his dear Colonel, former 2IC, was not wearing anything beneath that silk. Nipples hardened to taut peaks against the fabric from the cold water…and from desire.

Nope, he was definitely not going to make it through the night.

She had looked like a seductress in the silk surrounded by the Parr's opulent décor, but here…here she looked like one of Daniel's mythological woodland nymphs risen from the depths.

"So" he whispered.

"So…" she replied with a grin. Although, her own image of sexuality was blatantly displayed, Jack looked like a drowned critter…his hair flattened against his skull, and his clothes all rumpled and dripping. She couldn't help herself and started to giggle again. So_…so much for being the consummate temptress; hell, she'd nearly drowned them both. _

His face twisted in disgruntled irritation as he looked at his soaking wet clothes. With a quick move, he removed his overshirt and t-shirt and tossed them on the ground. Carter's giggle turned into a strangled sound and he looked up to find her watching him with such intensity, he could actually feel his flesh heat.

Watching him rip the clothes from his back and toss them carelessly aside; exposing all of that battle scarred, water slick skin caused her throat to constrict. The last time she had seen so much of him…

* * *

The Past

Jack just sat and stared at her for a moment after the silk had unraveled and dropped to the floor. His eyes had darkened to black pools and they appeared to be devouring each inch of her…committing her to memory…just in case this was going to be the only time…

She whimpered and his balls constricted and tightened. His hand went out to touch, initially intending to go slowly, to seduce and entice. But, this Samantha had other plans, ones that didn't include slow seduction.

She took his hand and deliberately led it downwards to the apex between her thighs. Her lips quirked in a feral smile at his sharp intake of breath and suppressed moan. His fingers delved into the blond curls and found the sensitive folds of flesh buried there. Unable to stop the deep groan when he found her already slicked with her own fluid, he propelled her backwards onto the bed his fingers finding purchase deep within her body.

Carter arched backwards willing his hand to move against her, to stroke his fingers against her throbbing clit. She cried out, begging for him, her nails biting into his shoulders ensuring that he wasn't going to pull away. Her breathing rate increased to panting, gasping for air. When she managed to open her eyes it was to find his boring into her, his own breath a ragged moan.

Each thrust of his fingers was matched with the thrust of her hips. His thumb pressed down onto the bundle of nerves at the crest of her opening, managing to continue his onslaught without pause.

She could feel it building inside of her; grasping and clawing its way to the surface until it shredded and ripped her apart; screaming with the nearly painful release.

O'Neill flinched slightly as her short nails raked down his arm, trapping his hand against her. Awe…as she bucked and bowed up against him climaxing with such strength he could feel it clutching at his hand.

"Sweet God" was all he could even manage.

He waited a moment until her breathing slowed and her nails released him before removing his hand. Carter's eyes fluttered open to regard him. He half expected to see recrimination or delivery from the elixir, negating the need to continue. He was thrilled to see the desire burgeoning inside of her again. It was all he could do, not to hop up and down and clap his hands shouting 'Oh, goody goody' like Homer Simpson.

Carter shuddered. She watched the emotion flicker across him; from desire, to male arrogance, all the way to childish glee…and knew without a doubt the evening had just begun.

She lifted herself to him, lips catching at his, dancing across them with her tongue and teeth. Whispering her need to him, telling him how badly she wanted him to bury himself inside of her. Her mouth trailed across his face and to his neck, where she bit down hard. She couldn't stop from smiling when he jumped from the pleasure/pain her action caused. "More" she whispered. "I need more of you, all of you; now!" Her mouth was moving again dragging across his shoulder and down his chest to his hardened nipple. Eagerly, she flicked her tongue across it, then sucked it into her mouth rhythmically. His hands came up threading into her hair, holding her for a moment, before pulling her away and pushing her back against the bed again.

Hands shaking, he dispatched the remainder of his clothing, freeing himself from confinement. Half smiling at Carter's sharp hiss, he moved up along her body, his mouth starting just above her mons and continuing to her breasts. Jack cradled each one in his hands, stretching his fingers to encompass the soft flesh.

"You know Sam, even those little tank tops don't do you justice." He murmured just before his mouth descended towards one of the taut peaks.

She was shocked at the soft cries of pleasure that emitted from her as his mouth did wickedly delicious things to the hardened nubs of her breasts. The feel of his calloused hands…safe hands…loving hands against her flesh nearly had her in tears. She brought herself against him, desperately trying to seek the throbbing length of him. He ignored her for a moment and continued his slow assault on her person. She cried out her surrender and begged to be released. Begged him to plunge inside of her and make her whole.

Unable to refuse such exquisite pleas, he moved over her and thrust inside of her in one stroke to the hilt.

Sam's eyes squeezed shut…even as she screamed. Every nerve seemed to be on fire. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate him. She could feel the smooth hardened steel of him pressing against her. Just as her synapses seemed to calm; he began to move.

Jack clenched his teeth when he moved inside of her, struggling for control. He felt like an untried teen. His emotions had never felt this involved. Hell, he wasn't certain his body had ever felt quite this involved. He thought Carter could swallow him whole and he would be just fine with that.

The slick tight walls that surrounded and worked his member had him gasping and grunting for air. Carter's cries ringing in his ears and her hands feverishly working at his chest didn't help his fight for domination either.

"Carter" he managed to grind out "If you don't slow down, I am not going to make it!"

He nearly died when she just laughed low in her throat and moved her hips against him, somehow cocking them to rub just so…. Dear GOD!

Sam and Jack rocked against one another with mindless passion…working themselves into a frenzy. She ignored his pleas for mercy and pushed relentlessly onward. She knew how close she was…and wanted to take him with her.

It did not take long.

She felt him quake above her. Felt the cry of release began as a rumble in his chest and work its way up his throat.

The mere thought of Jack O'Neill coming for her, deep within her, caused a chain reaction that would have given even a naquada explosion pause.

Her body flushed hot and cold, spasms of pleasure rippled across her abdomen in a pre-shock of what was to come. When Jack reared back his face contorted with the force of his release, Carter erupted.

Sizzling fire raced across each and every nerve ending in her body spiraling out from the nexus point where they joined together. Her vision dimmed and sparked with light. For a moment in time…Samantha Carter did not question anything in the universe. She was content…_for a moment_. The night was, after all, still young.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Jack half smirked as Sam sauntered towards him. He reached down and undid his pants not missing the stumble she made when she saw him do it. His Sam wanted him… really wanted him. My God, he felt like kid on Christmas morning; the one that got everything he had ever wanted from Santa.

She made it to him and said "Pull Jack… just pull".

He couldn't help but grin at the reference to the last time she had worn the blue silk. Lifting his hand he reached up and pulled….and pulled.

They were regarding each other with anticipation, knowing the next step. So, they each saw the surprised confusion on each other's faces when the silk did not unravel, but rather drew tighter and tangled.

Carter turned her face towards her shoulder frowning in irritation, then realization flickered and her mouth opened "Oh".

"Oh?" O'Neill said sarcastically. "Oh? You come here with a grand plan at master seduction and _Oh_ is all you can manage."

"The water, sir." Her lips pursed as she lifted her hand to the fabric shooing his own hand back. "It …"

He cut her off before she could launch into a long science based rant "The water made the fabric stick…Got it."

Her mouth twisted to the side and her eyes cut sideways to him, but she nodded.

"Figures"

Carter bit her lip afraid that the setback would derail him from her 'mission' again, but she need not have worried.

His hands completed the work they had started on his pants and he quickly did away with them and the accompanying boxers, shoes and socks.

Sam promptly forgot about silk knots and stared at him; every scar, every gray hair, every ripple of muscle. His constant grumbling about becoming 'puffy' sitting behind a desk had never come to fruition. He could walk through a Stargate this very moment and be at ease. Water beaded against his skin and she licked her lips.

"Perhaps we should go inside..?" she said nodding towards his cabin up the rise.

He just shook his head.

"This is my element Sam…our element. Last one was the Parr's. I want to see you; to touch you beneath the stars. Feel the wind against us and the ground. I don't want any walls or any rooms containing us."

She watched something glitter in his eyes and stepped forward. His hands moved to sluice excess water from the silk by gliding along her sides and hips. Her own hands lifted and delicately traced along his face; feeling every feature and line, fingers coming to rest on the roughened lips before she leaned up and gently ran her mouth across his. His response was just as gentle and just as patient.

Continuing, her hands trailed down his neck and shoulders and moved across his chest as though it were the first time she had ever seen him. She supposed in a way it was. She had seen him shirtless countess times; on planets, in the infirmary; …on P7X- 465, but never this way;

all hers;

slow and easy;

no rush;

no influence;

_her _choice…_his_ choice.

As her hands moved and her eyes followed, Jack stood and just watched her, felt everything she did to him. It was as though the water baptized them from all their missteps and allowed them a fresh start without judgment…

Though still aroused a deeper feeling was making its way to the surface. One that had been held at bay for so long its heartache was part of who they were. Sam started to shake and it was not due to the cold. As always, Jack reached for her and tucked her against him, nestling her to his chest.

This was the true reason they had suppressed their desires for all those years. Mutual attraction was easy to deny. Mutual admiration, friendship, loyalty,…_love_. Not brotherly love, but the soul searing bone deep love that you carried with you always, no matter what happened. The willingness to sacrifice self for the other.

There lay the true fear.

The willingness to do _anything_ for the other _no matter what. _


End file.
